1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to liquid containers, and in particular, to a non-spill container.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bubble producing toys and devices are very popular with children. A wide variety of such bubble producing toys are now available in the market. Despite this widespread variety, the most basic form of a bubble producing toy is a wand that has a handle at one end and a loop at a second end. The loop is dipped into a bubble solution (which is usually soap) so that a film of the bubble solution extends across the area of the loop. The child can then blow at the loop to create bubbles.
The use of this wand and its loop requires that the loop be continuously dipped into the bubble solution to create more bubbles. Therefore, the container for the bubble solution must provide sufficiently convenient access to the user for continuous dipping of the wand and its loop.
Another important characteristic that the bubble solution container must have is that it should guard against spills. Since most bubble solution is made from soap, spills can be very messy. A number of spill-proof or non-spill containers have been provided to guard against spills of liquids stored therein. An example of a non-spill container is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,105,975 to Patterson, which provides a top member that is releasably mounted to a bottom member. A tube extends through an opening in the top member. The volume of the bottom member is provided to be smaller than the volume of the top member so that the liquid contained in the bottom member is prevented from entering the tube when the container is tipped. Unfortunately, the container in U.S. Pat. No. 5,105,975 is not completely spill-proof, and leakage is still possible.
In light of the above, there still remains a need for a container that effectively prevents the liquid stored therein from being spilled.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a container that effectively prevents the liquid stored therein from being spilled.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a container that provides convenient continuous access to the liquid stored therein.
The objects of the present invention may be achieved by providing a container having a cup-like lower body that receives liquid therein, and having a bottom wall and an open upper mouth. The container also has an inverted cup-like upper body having a top wall and an open lower mouth, and an opening provided in the top wall. The upper body is removably connected to the lower body with the open mouths thereof in communication with each other to form an interior chamber. The container also includes a lid pivotably coupled to the top wall and covering the opening, and a stopper inserted through the opening.
Thus, the pivotable lid covers the opening, and retains the stopper securely in place so as to prevent liquid from exiting through the opening. The stopper can be easily and conveniently removed from the opening to allow the user with quick and convenient access to the liquid stored in the interior of the container.